Unexplainable
by Nathanvalentine
Summary: What happens, when Rebecca leaves for New York, or what happens to Holly when she is gone. This goes into the lives of those we love, into the times we don't see. Like does Luc, and Sarah have good marriage, much less a good honeymoon. How if life for Kitty? Then there's the woman, the mother everyone loves, Nora, what about her and Brody? Well see what happens in the Unexplainable
1. Holly's Lament

"David, I don't remember. I'm sorry."

"Holly," he smiled that kind gentle smile that always calmed her nerves when she knew her memory took a decline again. "It's okay, don't worry about."

Holly stood up, on the brink of tears. Ever since the accident guilt had leeched on her soul. Had she driven her daughter ways, had she been the one to kill Robert, had she…?

"I can't do this. I'm running people lives. I don't know who my friends are, or my family." With that she turned and closed herself in the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed wondering what was going to happen to her. All she has been hearing lately is that she _was _a wonderful woman, that they _had _been close friends; she didn't know what to believe. The tears ran down her face, and she didn't try to stop them. The warm salt tears or grief and a guilty conscious, almost seemed to drive grooves in her face.

Holly, wiped her eyes, and pulled out the old pictures, hoping that these will pull her out of her dark times again. There was the picture David had taken of her when she was so young, so innocent. Then in the bottom, was a photograph of William, William Walker, and her tears stopped.

'I need you William," she mumbled, "why did you leave me." She knew that he dead, but that only made her cry harder. She wondered what Nora was doing; she was the one that kept them apart for all those years. Nora was the one who stopped her from being a wife of twenty years and just the mistress of twenty years; but she played the game, what else could she do?

William had kept her steady, and ready for whatever life gave her. She had become like his best friend, the one person he could always talk to. When he and Nora fought, he came to her. When he needed business advice, he came to her. He came to her for so many things, she almost started believe they were married, only to be reminded a few hours before ten when he left her house to back home, to _his_ family.

With that thought, she had started to weep again. The tears flowed, and flowed. The Memories came back, and went like a tortuous roller. She just fell back on the bed, and cuddled up with the pillow that smelled like the masculine scent of David, and cried herself, into unconsciousness. There she dreamed of faceless people and people without names and there she was truly happy. She had reached her own version of happiness, not matter how vague it seemed, or possibly insane. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted peace and quiet time. No more static of feign compliments, and names of people she couldn't match the face to.

All she did was dream of William for the rest of the day, only waking to a place empty of his presence. The tears she had cried had dried making her face stiff, but then she smiled. She was at peace now, in her own little paradise.

"Thank you," she said to the heavens, as if William had given her hope once again in her dark life.


	2. Scotty's BIG Adventure

Scotty sat in bed, half naked looking at a sleeping Kevin. Olivia was at Nora's house for the weekend. Scotty was looking forward for a day off of parenting

"Kevin," he nudged him, and Kevin awoke with jolt. "Wake up."

"What happened?" He said groggy, and wiping the sleep out his eyes out his eyes.

"You fell asleep; this is my one night off. This was supposed to be our night." Scotty whined.

Kevin looked at him with a strange look on his face. "I am so sorry." He sat up, and started to unbutton his shirt. "Well let's do this."

Kevin jumped off the bed, and started to take off pants, ready for a night of activity. Soon he was standing there in his boxers.

"He is not here yet, and I'm tired of waiting for..." - the doorbell rang.

"I'll go answer it." With Kevin skipped off to the front door and brought the visitor into the bedroom.

"So are you guys ready for this." Chad had said with that everlasting beautiful smile he always had. After the first he had offered this had been too scared to do something as outrageous as this. After Scotty's infidelity they decided they needed to spice things up a bit anyway.

Chad quickly took of his top exposing with creamy white body, and the brown line of hair leading down into his pants. He jumped on top of Scotty while, Kevin stood watching the whole thing unfold not knowing what to do yet. From that moment on the roles were assigned, Chad and Kevin tops, and Scotty the bottom, of course.

Scotty could feel the hard mass that was between him and Chad. The feeling was wonderful, lust ran through his veins, and he grabbed Chad by the head.

"I want you."

"I want you too." With that Chad moved the cover from over Scotty's' naked body, exposing the rest of him. He stopped kissing his lips, and eventually made his way downward. Obviously Chad had had some practice doing a good job. The orgasmic flow was almost instantaneous. His own shouts reverberated through his rib cage, sending his whole body into shudders. Then the white ceiling above started to spin and he was sent into a hypnotic state, due to the rhythmic slurping sounds, and the motion.

Kevin finally knew what to do besides stand there pleasure himself, because that was just selfish. He pulled down Chad's pants to his knees, and looked at the familiar ass. He wanted this make a lasting impression, so he rimmed with all his might. Chad began to moan, and it was finally a symphony, it was truly music to everyone's ears.

The closed rooms had started get humid, and sweat starting to drip from their bodies, creating their own lubricant. Soon it became a stop and start acrobatic circus with the confines of a king size bed. Cowboys, missionaries, hold the sandwich for three minutes, Frottage, put pressure on the perineum. Then right before the big Finale a little in the bridge position, then when everybody has bowed for the curtain and the crowd calls for an encore, they end with the Double Ice Cream.

The three of them lay next to each other, each one gasping for air.

"That was wonderful." Was all that Scotty could muster at the time. That is where they stayed till the sun came up, their hands on each other's cocks, and cuddled up together.


	3. Nora ?

Nora sat in her kitchen just looking out the window, staring at the stillness of the outside. She had begun to realize she hadn't talked to any of her children in a long while. Brody been trying to wean her off her own children, and she appreciates it but it gets a bit overwhelming sometimes. Now all she can think about is how is Kitty, and Sarah having a nice time with Luc, and Justin, how is her sweet little baby boy Justin. She just so much to worry for, that over the years she still hadn't learned to cope with it. The only that helped just a tiny bit was when Justin was quitting cold turkey. When she finally stood up for her mother-son relationship with him, and told him to back up stairs, and not allow him outside.

She turned around and looked at her journal just laying there untouched. Nora still wrote about Dora and her family from time to time. After taking creative writing she still had moments of inspiration, and she knew she had to write them down.

She heard the heavy footsteps Brody, as he made it into the kitchen. "Good morning sweet heart," he said tightening his robe.

"Hi" she as if she was a schoolgirl once again. Brody made her feel young, something other than her children she longed for. She was glad Brody stayed with her, and she was happy to see him happy.

"So what's on today agenda," he asked

"Maybe go see kitty, I haven't talked to her in a long while." And if as on cue, the phone rang

Nora rushed over to it to pick it up, "hello"

"Hi mom," kitty said over the phone

"Oh, id didn't even realize you still knew my number."

"Whatever, you always start this crap when I called."

"I guess I should be happy you called, glad I'm not dead or something."

"Don't say that." And the argument commenced as usual. Nora enjoyed every bit of the argumentative banter that her Kitty shared. Even the feeling when it comes to stop, and there's a pause, and it seems as if it never happened.

Nora started first, "So how about I come to see you."

"Mom, I have stuff to do before I go back to D.C"

"Yes, but I haven't seen you in a long while."

"I guess, but you-" The phoned beeped; another call was waiting.

"Hold on its Kevin." And Kitty switched over real quick.

"-Kitty you are never going to believe what happened."

"What Kevin,"

"Chad came over last night,"

"Oh my god Kevin that just gross, I don't need to hear this right now."

Nora felt this was the appropriate time to chime in, "hi, Kevin"

"Mom, MOM," he paused "Kitty why didn't you tell me Mom was on the other line."

"I didn't think it mattered, Kevin."

"It okay Kevin." She always felt like they forgot, she used to do the same things they did. "I did the same thing when I was young-"

"MOM!" both Kevin and kitty shouted.

"Okay, okay."

"That just gross" Kevin whined

"I need to go, guys" kitty said with giddy, you could almost hear her smiling through the phone; with that she hung up.

"I should go to mom,"

"Kevin-" He hung up.

They both just left there with the phone in her hands, wondering what was going on in their lives.


	4. Optimistic

Holly headed down the stairs of David's apartment, and waited for him at the bottom. She finally felt she was ready to see Rebecca again. She it usually made them both angry, but today was new day.

"I have feeling, David." She said with that charismatic smile. David should've cherished those words, as if they were her last, but she had said so many times before. He opened the door for her, and they walked out onto the busy street. They passed the vendors, and bumped into a few strangers, all was pretty quite.

"Hey!" he shouted at some jerk that bumped him a bit too hard.

"David, calm down" holly told him. She grabbed his hand they walked arm-in-arm to the end of the block. Rebecca didn't live too far way. All they had to do now was wait for the walk signal, and then they could be at Rebecca's front door.

They didn't see Rebecca peaking out her apartment's bedroom window. She watched them wait for what seemed to be forever. She saw her mother say something to David, and then kiss him on the check. He blushed the bright red, that could make anyone heart feel for and with him. They glanced up at her, and she waved; hoping today will be different.

It's hard having mother that doesn't recognizing, much less love you. She wished the accident had never happened, but they both were learning how to cope. Holly, with the loss of her memories, and Rebecca, with the divorce of Justin. That thought stunned her for a second. It had been such a long time since she had thought about Justin Walker or any of the Walkers matter-of-factly.

Then her eyes caught something that pulled her mind right out of her daze; it happened, all very fast. The changing signal. The red car. The mangled body. The burnt tire treads. The fresh crimson blood on the black asphalt…

Rebecca ran out of her apartment complex, and quickly ran over to the blonde-hair woman lying on the street. She hoped, she prayed it wasn't her mother, but she had seen it happen with her own to eyes. David stood in shock his hands outstretched, and tears dripping off his face. All hope had been sucked right out of both of the Harpers world.

"Somebody call 911," Rebecca cried, David still in a crying mess. "Now!"

By then someone had already called the ambulance, because the whirring of the sirens were already fast approaching. Rebecca put her head close to Holly chest, and she heard faint moans coming from the body. Hopefully not all was lost. The medics quickly put her in the back of the ambulance. She heard someone ask if she was going to ride in the back with her. It was all a large banging side in her head. She went over to David, and just hugged him.

"Ma'am, are you riding with us, we need to go now" the medic said. Rebecca looked at him, and nodded her head yes. She and David climbed into the back of the ambulance. And that when it all really hit Rebecca like a ton of bricks to the chest. The tears flowed from her eyes so much that she feared that she might choke. To see her mother just laying there after so much fighting through her life, and hit her hard. During the quick trip to the hospital, all she did way cry, and cry.


	5. Lifetime

Scotty took a warm shower, and went down stairs to the restaurant kitchen to start prep for the day. I was his happy place, the time he could think about himself and not everyone else for once. He could think about his life, his parents' divorce, his own infidelity, his own marriage, his own child. This brought the emotions he suppressed on a daily basis, for the sake of happiness of others. This was the only reason he woke up so early for prep.

Kevin was still asleep upstairs, and he thought he heard Chad as he was going out the door. He always thought how he deserved Kevin in all his hairy glory. It was like a god-sent miracle, wrapped up in flesh, and muscle.

Scotty noted that the dawn this morning was very gloomy, as if something loomed over the horizon. Scotty being the optimistic person he was shrugged the feeling off and continued to dice the cucumber. Maybe it was the lifetime movie that ran in the back his head that he watched during break yesterday. The movie was just so fitting, and suspense he couldn't shake the mental terror out of his mind.

"Hey." Chad poked his head in the door. "I'm going to go."

"Okay, you can out the front."

Chad slipped through the door, and stood in front of the table Scotty was working on. All he did was just simply stare, and shift weight from one foot to another.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Scotty asked. He started to feel quite uncomfortable with Chad after quickly thinking upon last-nights events.

"You were better than I remembered," he started. "I surprised Kevin could keep up with you, he could hardly keep up with me."

Then the guilt came back, and he didn't know quite why. Yes he and Chad had a couple of one-night-stands, but it was never serious. He felt like it was a betrayal to Kevin, that it would spark some sort of unhealthy sexual competition.

"I heard that you cheated on him, Scotty." Chad simply stated. Scotty stopped mid motion.

'_Who the hell told him that' _he thought

"That is none of your business." He resumed chopping up his last cumber, before he stared on carrots.

"All I'm saying is, be good to him or I swear."

"You swear what! What are you going to Chad." He put the knife down, to repress the urge to stab the bastard.

"Never mind," he threw his hands up. "Like you said it none of my business."

"Goodbye, Chad." Scotty said in the calmest way he could muster. When Chad didn't it sent him over the edge. "GET OUT!" he picked up the knife and threw whizzing right past Chad's head; hitting the wall with a dramatic thud.

With that Chad smirked at him, and left.

'_What the fuck was that" _just circled through his mind, as he went to retrieve the knife in the wall, and the celery.

He tried to push out his mind, until he heard Kevin come down the stairs.

"Where's Chad?"

"He just left." He didn't dare turn around.

"I'm still naked, and I have the day off."

"Not in the kitchen please, all I need is one your hairs in a costumers soup."

"Fine, I'll be upstairs."

Scotty listed to the heavy footsteps go back upstairs, and let the emotions wash over him. At least this when he was caught crying he could blame it on the onion.


End file.
